


No Touching

by slapshxt



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing, fem dom, mention of choking, tom is a little shit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Andre gets a little desperate after an accidental touch, making for a fun ride (quite literally) and teasing him.





	No Touching

Andre hadn’t been touched in a good long while, due to this stupid road trip. You did things to him that he wasn’t proud of, things that made him sneak off to his room before you noticed the tenting in his jeans. The thought of kissing you, touching you, moving inside you always got him off. He’d imagine your hands on his body, your nails dragging down his chest and leaving marks in their wake, or his hands around your throat until tears fall. 

Damn, the things those hands could do to him sent him reeling. He shouldn’t be thinking about that, not now, not with you sitting across the table from him, Tom to his right. Did Tom even go home? No. Having a best friend was nice, but that doesn’t mean he had to live here. 

Even so, he couldn’t take his eyes off you, following the motion of your hand as you scribbled notes in your notebook. You finished your thoughts and began twirling you pen, you hand playing absentmindedly with your hair. Just watching you was enough to make his cock stir.

“Well, guys, I think I’m going to sleep now.” Tom says, stretching before standing from you seat. “Can I snag the guest bed?” 

“I’m surprised you asked,” you smiled, telling him that the bed was his. 

You closed your notebook soon after. “Yeah, I think I’m off to bed too,” you agreed. Tom said his goodnights before heading off to his room. Standing from you seat, you collected you book, notebook, and pens before walking around the table. “Good night, Andre.”

“Good - mmm,” Andre responds, his words becoming a moan as your nails trail along his scalp. You’d never touched him like that before and the feeling sent a shiver down his spine.

“Andre, was that…?” You let your words trail off.

“It wasn’t - I didn’t mean anything by it,” Andre answers quickly, turning in his seat to face you. His face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment.

“Andre,” You begin cautiously. You reach out and brush a stray strand of hair behind Andre’s ear. “Do you like it when I do this?” You ask him as you run your nails along his scalp again. 

“Yes,” Andre answers, another shiver going down his spine.

“And this?” You ask, tugging on his hair in just the right way.

“Oh, God, yes,” Andre answers, his eyes fluttering shut. His stomach twists and he can feel his cock stiffening. 

“Tell me what you want, Andre,” you instruct. You drag a nail along his jaw line and hook a finger beneath his chin, lifting his face toward you. Andre swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he opens his eyes to see you leaned down, face close to his.

“I’m so sorry,” he apologizes. He wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for, but it felt like the right thing to do.

“What for?” You tug his hair again.

“I - I don’t know,” Andre answers, “I haven’t been touched in so long and you do things to me that…”

“Yeah?” You press, encouraging him to continue, “Tell me what you need.”

“Touch me,” he pleads, “Please, baby, I need to feel your hands on me.” You smirk as you stand up straight, trailing you fingers down his neck and chest before fisting you hand in the front of his t-shirt.

“Come with me, Burkie,” You instruct, the implication behind your words making Andre groan. You drop your books and pens on the table as Andre stands from his seat and you begin dragging him down the hall. Thankfully you lead him towards you own room, which was the furthest away from Tom’s. 

“C’mon, baby,” Andre gasps as you push him back towards the bed. He sits down as the backs of his knees hit the edge. “I need you,” he adds, reaching for your hips.

“Not yet,” You chide, pushing his hands away, “Keep your hands to yourself, do you understand me?” Taking hold of his wrists, you place Andre’s hands to both sides of his body. His hands instantly fist into the sheets. “Good boy,” you praise with a smirk.

Andre wanted to retaliate. He was used to being in charge, especially when it came to the bedroom. Sitting there now though, he knew better than to talk back. If he wanted your hands on him he had to be patient, he could tell he was in for some teasing tonight.

He watches you undress yourself, the layers of clothing falling away to reveal the delicate skin beneath. Your fingers trail over you own body, hands caressing and squeezing. Andre’s fingers itched to touch, and he wanted nothing more than your hands on him. How long had he pictured this moment? Now that he had you within his reach, all he could do was sit and watch.

He draws his bottom lip between his teeth as he watches you slide you hand along your thighs, a soft moan falling from you lips when you finger find you clit. “How badly do you want me to touch you, Burks?” you tease. Watching his reaction was enjoyable while sliding your fingers along your waiting entrance.

“Please,” he answers, his cock fully stiffened and begging for release.

“Come on, little Burkie” you taunt him, “You’ve been wanting me for a while, don’t try to deny it. I know you can do better than a simple ‘please.’”

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he let out more groans. Absentmindedly, he moves to palm his cock, but you take a step forward and wraps your hand around his wrist.

“I thought you said you understood.” Reaching down, you grab the hem of Andre’s shirt and pull it up over his head before tossing it away and placing his hands back against the bed beside him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, “Please, I need your hands on me. I want to feel your nails dragging along my skin and your lips wrapped around my cock.”

“Oh, is that all?” You move to straddle his lap. Andre’s hands clutch the sheets again, wishing he had permission to touch you. You run your hands through his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp before you grab a fistful of his hair and tug hard. The action pulls a groan from Andre that makes you grin. “I love the sounds you make.” 

Your nails leave light marks along his skin while your eyes are cast down, watching as your fingers move across his body. He shivers beneath your touch, his cock throbbing with the need for friction.

“Let me touch you,” he pleads again.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Burakovsky?” you ask, hand moving up to cup his cheek. He hums, eyes falling shut as he feels lips pressed to his. 

You press your body against Andre’s and the feeling was enough to send him over the edge. Your delicate skin was warm and inviting, your soft breasts pressed against his hard chest, your hands gently coaxing sinful sounds from his lips. He was going mad, all because of you. 

Breaking the kiss, you begin leaving kisses down Andre’s neck while his Adam’s apple bobs beneath your lips before kissing lower and lower on his body. Sliding from his lap and settling on the floor before him, he was begging again. “Please, my love.”

You run your hands teasingly up his thighs before hooking your fingers into the waistband of his sweats. Lifting his hips, he helps you as you pull down the garment and tosses it to the side.

“Fuck, you’re big,” you comment, your eyes darkening as you spot the bulge in his boxers. Leaning in, you press kisses to his cloth covered cock, Andre’s hips bucking at the friction. Looking up at him, you reach into his boxers and pull his cock free. 

Your hand wraps around his length, pressing the flat of your tongue to his shaft, leaving a long lick along the underside of his cock. Andre’s eyes fall shut and his head tips back as you stroke him.

Then you press butterfly kisses up the length if cock before focusing on his tip, making Andre shudder as you tease him with your tongue, lapping up the beads of precum that have leaked from him. Your gentle strokes slowly pick up pace as you grip him tighter. Groans of your name escaped as you wrap your lips around his cock.

Your hand takes hold of his, untangling it from the sheet and guiding it to your hair. Andre’s hand instantly fists into it, tugging hard while you hum around him as you bob your head, taking him deeper into the inviting warmth of your mouth. Your hand moves to cup his balls, squeezing and massaging. Andre’s chest heaves, pressure building in his stomach.

“Oh, god, fuck,” he groans, hips bucking. Opening his eyes, he finds you’re watching him, pulling off him with an obscene pop.

“You like that, baby?” you ask teasingly. One of your hands strokes up and down his entire length, your other massaging still. 

“Darling, please,” Andre groans, “I need-” His words trail off into a loud groan.  
“What was that?” You asked, a wicked grin on your lips. 

“Fuck me,” Andre begs, “Please fuck me. I need to feel you wrapped around me.”

“Yeah? Want me to take you?”

“Yes,” Andre answers in a groan, “Fuck, I need to be inside you.” He groans again at the loss of friction as you pull his boxers down the rest of the way and tosses them to the floor before you encourage him to release your hair and place his hand back on the bed beside him. You take your time, easing yourself into Andre’s lap, nestling his cock in your slick folds. Fuck, you were wet too. 

Andre shifts his hips, desperately trying to slip inside into your wet heat, but you don’t give him the satisfaction. You smirk as your hands explore his body, your hips rocking. Andre twitches from the friction been given to him. His hands clutch the sheets again, desperate not to disobey orders. 

“I need you, please,” Andre nearly whimpers. The sound is shocking, even to him. Such a sound had never left his lips.

 

“Fuck, Andre,” you gasp. Finally, you oblige. Reaching down, you wrap your hand around Andre’s length and line him up with your entrance, sighing when you sink down onto him, your walls stretching around the length oh him. 

“Baby girl, my good girl,” Andre groans, the name a plea for more. You place one hand on Andre’s shoulder and fists the other into his messy hair. Tugging hard, you tilt his head back, exposing his neck.

Your lips are gentle at first, leaving soft kisses against his skin as you start to ride him. His hands pull at the fabric in desperation, whispers of your name leaving his mouth. You knew exactly what you were doing to him.

“Fuck, Burkie,” you moan, your pace picking up, “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” Your teeth begin to nip at the skin as your rhythm becomes rougher, running your hand down Andre’s arm, feeling the taut muscle beneath his skin. “You can touch me if you want,” you tell him, finally giving him permission.

The Swede takes full advantage of the opportunity. His hands are on your in a second, exploring each and every curve of your body. He squeezes your breasts, rolls your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, grasps your hip and pulls your down onto him.

“Andre!” you exclaim as he pushes deep inside you. Your head tilts back, your nails biting into the skin of his arm. “Harder, please,” you pant, your chest heaving. Instantly obeys your command, lifting his hips in time with your pace so that he fucks into you, rough and hard.

“My love,” Andre groans, his cock throbbing hard against your tightening walls. Your hand tightens in his hair, pulling hard enough to make his eyes water. Fuck, he loved it.

Your rhythm falters, your body shuddering as you near your climax. Andre can feel himself nearing his end as well as he holds your tighter to him, needing to feel your come undone around him.

“Andre,” you moan again, “Andre, fuck, Andre!” You pull his hair hard and digs your nails into Andre’s skin as your walls convulse around his cock. He groans loudly at the pleasurable pain, his fingers grasping your tighter. He was sure to leave bruises on you. 

Your shakes in Andre’s arms and the feeling of your losing yourself brings him to his end. “Holy fuck,” Andre shouts as his cock pulses, spilling inside you. His muscles tense and relax, body shuddering as pleasure courses through him.

You rock your hips slow and easy, working them both through their highs. Andre pulls you to him and you slump against his chest, your hand releasing its grip on his hair. He runs his hand gently up and down your back, making your sigh.

“Oh my god, that was…incredible. Thank you,” Andre says.

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me,” you comment as you gently run your fingers through Andre’s hair, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Really?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“What did you picture?” Andre questions.

“I didn’t expect you to be so submissive,” you admit, “Not that I’m complaining, cause I can get used to being in charge, but -” Your words are cut off with a squeal as Andre pulls himself from your and flips your onto your back, caging your between himself and the bed.

“Trust me,” Andre assures your, “I’m usually not.” He takes hold of your wrists and pins them against the bed above your head. You smile as you squirm beneath him, pressing your thighs together. Andre returns your smile before leaning down to capture your lips. 

“Oh god,” Tom’s voice bounces off the hall walls. “You two still aren’t done?”


End file.
